


with crippled anger

by destroyablack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyablack/pseuds/destroyablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had red eyes like your blood, Harry Potter, and that's why they attracted you so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with crippled anger

**WITH CRIPPLED ANGER**

He had red eyes like your blood, Harry Potter, and you see this. He had red eyes like the color of your school tie. Red that means the antonym of your green look.

And that's why they attracted you so much, Harry Potter. Because you're gryffindor and like wrong things.

The Cholsen One shouln't like the wrong. The Chosen One should be saint and pure. Saint and pure like his mind wasn't.

Don't try to lie to me, Harry Potter, I see in your mind; through your eyes; and I feel your warmth. And when you slip your hand slowly under the sheef, I don't feel your pleasure, but I know how dirty you are. I see your tears, Harry, don't try to hide their from me.

You have desire for him. You want him. And I sincerely think you love him – in an insane and sick way that makes you feel more crazy than you already are -, but it's not my work think, so I know. I know, Harry, that he takes you out of the darkness, the numbness, with one or two curses. You shouldn't like this, he doesn't want that you like, but you never did what he wants, and you show this very much in the groans that you make at night.

_"Tom…"_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any mistake. Hope you liked!


End file.
